disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chilly Zack
Chilly Zack is a young ice sorcerer from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is the nephew of the evil pirate sorcerer ShiverJack. He is voiced by Cameron Boyce and later by ??? in the Disney Junior Animated Series. Background History Not much is currently known about Chilly Zack origin's or where he resided before coming into the care of ShiverJack. Before learning of his uncles wicked ways, Chilly Zack idolized his uncle's powers and wanted him to teach him. Personality Chilly Zack is an adventurous young boy who lived on Frozen Guard with his uncle Shiver Jack. He enjoys adventure and excitement and learning how to control his powers. Powers and Abilities Chilly Zack originally wasn't very skilled at controlling his ice and snow powers and thrived to master it just like his uncle, but as Chilly Zack tried to get advise from his uncle to control his powers, Shiver Jack merely mocked Chilly Zack didn't have what it take to be a wizard and went back to plotting his revenge on Jake and his crew. Later during the event of his debut Chilly Zack learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his staff when he turn the tide of the battle against his uncle. Like Shiver Jack, Chilly Zack channeled his Winter Magic through his staff, mistaking it to be the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit. Chilly Zack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Role in the series Chilly Zack first appeared in the episode "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey". He was excited to show his uncle how his practice at controlling his magic was going but was not impress at Zack's efforts and was to busy plotting his perfect spell to rid himself of Jake and his crew once and for all. Chilly Zack offer to help his uncle defeat those evil pirates with there combined might,however Shiver Jack grew tired of his nephew antics and summon one of his Snow Mugs to send Chilly Zack way. Chilly Zack soon came up with is own idea to get rid of Jake and his crew with his own power in order to win his uncles approval. On Never Land, Chilly Zack soon comes across Jake and his mateys playing in the ice and snow of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon, Chilly Zack tried to summon a storm cloud to bury the young pirates within avalanche, however Zack found himself caught in his own spell. Jack and his crew spotted Chilly Zack buried within the snow and quickly came to his aid. Chilly Zack was frighten by the pirates at first glance but they assured him they meant him no harm. Chilly Zack soon came up with a fake alliance to fool the pirates. Skully was very wary of Chilly Zack believing he resemble one of the pirate teams many foes. Jake reminds his feather friend that they shouldn't question new friends. Jake and his crew ask Zack if he like to go sledding with them, giving Zack the chance to best the pirates later on, but as Zack soon lost himself enjoying the company of the young pirates and soon learn that the young pirate crew where not the villains that his uncle claim them to be. During Zack's turn at the sled he accidentally gets Jake, Izzy and Cubby stuck behind a cage of ice. Shiver Jack soon stumbles upon Zack accidentally capture of Jake and his crew and was delighted by Zack's handy work. Shiver Jack summons a giant snake made of ice and snow to destroy Jake and his crew once and for all. Chilly Zack pleads with his uncle to put a stop to this and that Jake and his crew are not evil. Shiver Jack reveals his true colors to his nephew as he savored the pain of his foes. Chilly Zack soon turned his powers on his uncle threatening Shiver Jack to release his friends. Shiver Jack chuckled believing Zack was powerless to stop him, but this is short lived as Chilly Zack confined his uncle in a block of ice to cause the snow serpent to disappear and free Jake and his crew. Shiver Jack soon ordered his Snow Mugs to attack the pirates but with the combined power of both Chilly Zack and Jake's Mighty Captain Sword put a stop to the snowman. Chilly Zack soon turned to his friends and apologized to them for his uncle's wicked ways, much to to the disgust of Shiver Jack who swears he'll have revenge on both his nephew and Jake as he and is icy minions are sent flying by Izzy's Pixie Dust. Jake and his crew thought it be best if Chilly Zack stayed in Chilly Canyon with their penguin friends. In The Party Penguin, Percy and the other penguins of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon throw an anniversary party, with the help of the Party Penguin, for Chilly Zack, but Shiver Jack interrupts the party by kidnapping the Party Penguin and ruining the celebration. Until Captain Jake and Kwazii (in Party Penguin power suits), the penguins, and Chilly Zack came to the rescue and defeated Shiver Jack before resuming their party. In "Elsa's Apprentice", Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Kids Category:Wizards Category:Magical Characters Category:Nephews